


Never Turn Your Back On Me Again

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jedi Rose Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: trope_bingo, Deconstruction, Drunk Fic, Drunk Rose, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, In Vino Veritas, Reconstruction, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trope Subversion/Inversion, UST, creator breakdown, lame attempts to write comedy/drama, luke/rose angst, played straight, post-Bespin, post-The Empire Strikes Back, rose tyler is tired of your shit, sort of, star wars holiday special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hellish events at Bespin, Luke and Rose converse in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Turn Your Back On Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry about my really bad attempts to write drunk!Rose. Title also taken from "Weapon" by Matthew Good Band, simply because. Written for the prompt "In Vino Veritas/Drunkfic" at trope_bingo.

Luke didn't like the feel of the cantina. Not necessarily because it was seedy per se -- although to outsiders, he mused, it could have that feel, to say the least. If nothing else, he mostly didn't like it because of how crowded it was. Everyone seeming to be chatting about certain matters, and that horrible, grating music playing. If nothing else, Luke mused, he was more than tempted to briefly shy away from the matter of "the Force is not to be trifled with" and use it to shut off that stanging awful music --  
  
It was later that he found Rose. If nothing else, he mused, she did not look good -- the shadows under her eyes, her hair hanging around her face, and just looking downright depressed. It was enough to make his heart ache. Still, he tried to sound casual even as he approached her. "Hey, Rose."  
  
Rose turned to look at him blearily, a drunken sort of haze settling over her. "Hey, Luke."  
  
"What are you doing out there?" Luke said.  
  
Rose scoffed. "After everything that's happened lately, and I can't even order a kriffing juma without someone lecturing me over it. Sweet Force..."  
  
The music was still playing. Luke pressed his lips together; he knew it made him look like some sort of uptight, lecturing Rebel officer that he and Rose had frequently joked about, at least in private, but he didn't care. "Is there any way we could write to the cantina owner and tell him to quit it?"  
  
"G'luck." Rose downed another cup of juma. "Honestly, it's the only thing that he seems to like. Or she. Can't really...discriminate, after all."   
  
Luke rubbed his temples. "Whatever floats their boat, I guess. Personally, I think it may have been composed by the Empire themselves as a sort of interrogation technique, but that's just me."  
  
Rose scoffed. "Shaddup." But if nothing else, Luke mused, he had at least succeeded in making her laugh a bit. At least she was somewhat back to normal.   
  
Luke smiled if only a bit before saying, "So...why are you out there? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you can't really participate in the latest Alliance meeting while you're...well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To put it a bit more bluntly," Luke said, "You're drunk, Rose. Go home."  
  
"What?" If nothing else, Rose sounded almost angry. Luke almost regretted bringing it up. "Th' galaxy's goin' to hell in a handbasket, we're being pursued by 'n insane Emp'ror's hand, Vader's m'dad, and you're telling me I  _can't_  get drunk?"  
  
 _Wait, wait, wait_. "You and Vader are...are -- "  
  
"Yep," Rose said. "And Master Yoda couldn't be bothered to tell me. Or Ben. Kriffing sons of schuttas."  
  
Luke bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "I..." He trailed off; if nothing else, what could he say to that? In all honesty, he had never imagined Rose and Vader being related in any way shape or form. Rose, sweet, wonderful Rose being related to this monster who had turned on his comrades and slaughtered all the Jedi Knights. It was almost too much to take.   
  
Then again, he thought, almost everything that was happening during this stanging war so far was almost too much to take.  
  
He was almost tempted to put a hand on hers, if only to reassure her that he was still there, but there was something in him that told him that if nothing else, Rose needed time to rant more.   
  
"Don' be sorry, Luke. S'not your fault." Rose downed another shot of juma. "I just thought that Yoda and Ben...well, they were heroes, y'know? I didn't think they were...were..."  
  
"Lying sons of Sith?" Luke suggested.  
  
Rose laughed. "Yeah. Pretty much, yeah." A slight hiccup, before she took another shot of juma. "I think it goes without sayin', really, that they're...well, pretty much everyone's a stanging jerk."  
  
"What about Leia?" Luke said. "And Han?"  
  
"Them?" Rose hiccuped if only a bit. "Why don' they just admit their feelins for one another and fuck already? Seriously."  
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The memory of Bespin was a bit too clear in his mind. How Han and Leia had kissed -- if nothing else, that hadn't really bothered him. If nothing else, he was happy for them both, at least. And yet there was something about the situation that, if nothing else, was enough to make him angry, if only towards Vader. The look of sheer agony in Leia's eyes was almost too much to take.   
  
Rose continued. "All they did was complain and bitch and moan at each other. 'Yer Highnessness', 'nerfherder', yadda yadda yadda. Honestly, why couldn't they just admit their feelings or something and kiss? Or fuck; 'm not averse to either option."  
  
"They kind of did. Kiss, I mean," Luke said. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "I just wish they'd -- oh, what the stanging hell. It's none of my business anyway."  
  
"Maybe not." Rose downed another shot of juma. "I just wish -- I just wish that Vader and Palpatine would  _fuck off_  already. Prob'ly take up hobbies that don' involve...y'know, hunting us. Wish Mara would get a kriffing hobby or something."  
  
Luke couldn't say that he disagreed with that idea. If nothing else, there was something about the matter of how the Emperor's Hand pursued them that was already starting to tire in some places, and anger. She seemed to think that they were somehow wrong in destroying the Death Star and in fighting the Empire, even though in all honesty, he doubted Mara could be more wrong. After all, the Empire was blowing up planets left and right. They were in other people's homes, taking their children -- the horrible instance on Kashyyyk when the stormtroopers had invaded Mala's house on  _Life Day_ was proof enough of that.   
  
"Still...'least I got you," Rose said, and for a moment, there seemed to be a hint of her old smile. Rather cheeky, if nothing else, but charming at the same time. "I mean, honestly...with you by my side, Luke, I think I can do anything."  
  
"Same here," Luke said. If nothing else, he didn't know how comfortable he was confessing to a Rose who was, to put it mildly, quite drunk.   
  
"I mean...you're prob'ly one of the most gorgeous, amazing men I've ever met. And the craziest. But still..."  
  
 _Gorgeous..._  Luke's heart almost skipped a beat. He didn't know how comfortable he was with the word -- gorgeous. Others seemed to think that, but if nothing else, Luke mused, he didn't really get it. If nothing else, he wasn't really anything special in the looks department.  
  
Rose continued on. "And you've got some...really great hair. And eyes. And...other things."  
  
"Well, thanks." If nothing else, Luke could already feel a warmth spreading inside his chest more than ordinary juma could fulfill. "Look, Rose -- how about I get you back home? Not..." He bit his lip. "Not home home, just the base." Then again, calling the base "home" was almost a bit odd; after all, they seemed to change locations almost every day.   
  
Rose grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
It was later after he managed to get Rose into bed (and narrowly avoided the wrath of Jackie Tyler) that Luke sat by her side, unwilling to leave her. She would need him, especially after the inevitable hangover that would come later. According to the medical droid, she would need plenty of fluids and rest, but she'd recover soon enough. Hangovers, after all, were curable.  
  
Hangovers were probably temporary, but if nothing else, Luke mused, he wasn't sure about this. He had been...for lack of a better word, in love with Rose for quite a long while. To realize that she felt the same way about him -- if nothing else, he wasn't sure what to think about it. On the one hand, it was wonderful. And yet on the other hand, it was almost terrifying. What if Vader and the Emperor found a way to exploit that? What if they were separated? Luke could still remember the nightmares he had had, about Rose dying, and he could still remember those horrible moments of Rose crying out in her sleep, screaming. It was enough to make him wish he could ease her pain, even if for a while.  
  
"You're going to be all right, Rose," Luke said, if only softly. "Trust me."  
  
Perhaps the fight wasn't going to be easy. But as long as Rose was by his side, and Leia, and the others...he could do just about anything. 


End file.
